


'cause love comes slow (and it goes so fast)

by arsvitae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Markjin, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, also i'm lowkey pressed bc it says 'jinyoung/jr.' who's junior i only know a jinyoung, but we'll get to that, idk how to tag i've never done this before, the rest of the boys are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsvitae/pseuds/arsvitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did you stop loving me?” Jinyoung whispers, voice so quiet and raspy he thinks Mark might not have heard it, ── and he’s kind of grateful, since he doesn’t know where the fuck that came from and he probably doesn’t want to hear the answer at all ── but suddenly Mark turns around and looks at him from where he’s lying in his bed, previously facing the wall, and he knows he's heard him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause love comes slow (and it goes so fast)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is my first time posting something on here and i want to apologise because it probably sucks. also english is not my first language so please bear with me :)))
> 
> it’s not finished but i’ll definitely definitely finish it when i figure out how i want it to end lol
> 
> it’s rlly angsty, i’m sorry jdjd but I’m a hoe for angst
> 
> inspired by someone who tweeted something like ‘asking someone or being asked ‘when did you stop loving me’ is the saddest thing in the world’ and made me so emo
> 
> anyway markjin are babies and i’m sorry i made this so painful lol
> 
> if you take time to read this i love you and thank you sm hopefully it won’t be a loss of time <333

“When did you stop loving me?” Jinyoung whispers, voice so quiet and raspy he thinks Mark might not have heard it, ── and he’s kind of grateful, since he doesn’t know where the fuck that came from and he probably doesn’t want to hear the answer _at all_ ── but suddenly Mark turns around and looks at him from where he’s lying in his bed, previously facing the wall, and he knows he’s heard him.

“What?” Mark whispers back, voice even deeper than Jinyoung’s, since he spent the whole day sleeping. Jinyoung absolutely did not refuse to go out with the rest of the boys earlier that afternoon just to stay with him and watch him sleep peacefully and take care of him. Mark didn’t have to know either.

Jinyoung’s sure Mark heard his question and he really doesn’t want to say it again, thinks his voice might actually break the moment he opens his mouth, but he takes a deep breath and prays to the heavens above that he won’t start crying “When we broke up you said you- you didn’t feel the same and I was just wondering… When did it all stop? When did you realise you didn’t love me anymore?”

Mark looks at him with a pleading look in his eyes, and Jinyoung thinks it’s so unfair, really, that Mark is looking at him like it hurts him that Jinyoung is bringing this up and it’s making him feel _guilty_ , when he’s the one who was left with a broken heart.

He he still doesn’t know how he thought everything was perfect and suddenly his boyfriend of two years was telling him he had fallen out of love. Was he really that selfish and self-centered that he didn’t realise?

“Jinyoung…” Mark says, sitting up in bed and facing Jinyoung, who’s sitting cross-legged in his own bed, not looking Mark in the eye. “Why are you asking me this now? It’s been months, and we said we weren’t going to talk about it again because it would only upset us and make the boys worry…”

“I don’t give a fuck, Mark, I just want to know” Jinyoung says, and his voice is still quiet but he’s so serious, and it startles Mark a little bit.

“I… I just don’t want to talk about it now, Jinyoung.” He says, and his voice is soft but it feels like a punch in the gut and Jinyoung really doesn’t want to get mad at him but he just _snaps_.

“You don’t want to talk about it? Really? Wow, that’s fucking selfish, you know? ‘Cause I never got a fucking explanation, and for you I guess it was the easiest thing, since you didn’t love me anymore, but I did and it fucking killed me. ‘Cause I still had to see you every day and act like it didn’t hurt. And I’m not blaming you, of course I’m not, but can’t you at least tell me what I did that made you stop loving me? Wasn’t I enough?” Jinyoung says, and his voice is still only barely above a whisper but his chest hurts and he aches to scream, to yell at Mark. But he doesn’t want to wake the boys up, so he shuts up.

He hates feeling like he’s playing victim, hates feeling sorry for himself, but he’s so angry and he just wants Mark to understand-

“Don’t- Don’t say that. Of course you were enough. You were more than enough. It was me who fucked it up. But I can’t control my feelings, and it just happened, and I didn’t want to hurt you more so that’s why I thought It’d be better if we ignored it. I’m so sorry.”

Mark’s standing up now, walking towards Jinyoung and sitting on the edge of his bed. Jinyoung just keeps looking at the wall in front of him, clutching the blankets between his fingers.

“I never meant to hurt you more by staying close to you. I guess I just expected things to go back to the way they were before. I thought you’d move on and things would be okay again. Thinking about it now makes me realise how much of an insensitive prick I was. God, I’m such an asshole, I’m so sorry, Jinyoung. I didn't know you felt like I never really gave you an explanation and I’m sorry that’s all I have.”

“I’m a fucking loser.” Jinyoung whispers, Mark’s words sinking in and making him feel ten times worse.

“Why? Don’t say that.” Mark says, sitting closer to him on the bed, worried expression on his face.

“Gosh, I’m such a fucking loser. Why can’t I just fall out of love too?” Those words make a Mark’s eyes widen, and Jinyoung notices. He laughs, bitterly.

“Yes, I still love you. Even more than the first day I found out about my feelings, even more than when we started dating, even more than the day you broke up with me. Even right now, when you’re finally opening up about this and talking about you not loving me anymore, I just fell a little bit more in love with you. I love you so fucking much it makes me hate you. And –

But Jinyoung never finished talking, because a pair of lips effectively shut him up. Mark kisses him with a passion, burning lips crashing against his own and burning hands with long, burning fingers making a mess of his hair. And he knows he should pull back, should push Mark away, shouldn’t have kissed back in the first place, but he's missed this so much it feels like finally coming home after years of being alone. He caresses Mark’s cheek softy, marveling at how familiar everything is. From the slight tingle in his fingers from Mark’s stubble to the giddy feeling in his chest. He pulls back for air, opening his eyes just in time to see Mark doing the same, unreadable expression in his eyes, before deciding he doesn’t give a fuck about anything else right now and going back in, biting Mark’s lower lip and moaning quietly into the other’s mouth when he feels his tongue moving against his.

He tugs on the blond strands at the nape of Mark’s neck, making him groan, and turns his head to the side to kiss him deeper. Mark has gotten close, pulling Jinyoung towards him to the point where Jinyoung is almost sitting on his lap, arms around the younger’s middle. His hands start roaming, fingers lifting up Jinyoung’s shirt and touching his warm skin. Jinyoung sighs against Mark’s mouth before going back to kissing him fervently, unable to keep his hands still. He searches for one of Mark’s hands blindly, linking his fingers with Mark’s-

And suddenly Mark is gone.

He pulls back, eyes wide and lips a bright red, an apology ready to come out of them but it never does. He almost trips before sending Jinyoung one last look and running out of the room.

A few seconds pass and Jinyoung hears the sound of the front door closing.


End file.
